


Insolitement vôtre - 34 : Curly

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour naze, J'ai la flemme de taguer en anglais aujourd'hui, Si t'as pas d'amis prends un Curly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Lizzie l'infirmière pourrait bien avoir trouvé une solution aux problèmes relationnels de son “patient”...





	Insolitement vôtre - 34 : Curly

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais bâillonner mon frère pour l'empêcher, à l'avenir, de me donner des idées parfaitement farfelues. Donc, cette fois-ci, si vous cherchez un coupable, c'est lui *le pointe du doigt* (Comment ça c'est malpoli de pointer les gens du doigt ? xD)

Un moment café dans une petite cuisine...

\- Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris pourquoi cet officier ne s'est plus jamais approché de moi, même dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, avoua Darth Vader. Pourtant, je ne lui voulais aucun mal...

\- Tu l'as étranglé avec la Force, pointa Lizzie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus se retrouver en ta compagnie... Vader, tu es vraiment _très mauvais_ avec le concept de relations sociales, déplora la jeune infirmière en soupirant.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas d'amis ? lui demanda le Sith, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix face à ce qui semblait être une ébauche de solution à son problème.

\- C'est fort probable. Rectification : c'est évident.

Lizzie alla fouiner dans ses placards, et lui jeta finalement un paquet rouge. Vader le rattrapa : des biscuits apéritifs.

\- Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un Curly, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant le célèbre slogan de la marque. Dans ton cas, un paquet entier serait un meilleur dosage, peut-être que ça fera partir le Côté Obscur... et tes drôles de pulsions de strangulation. Elles commencent à devenir suspectes...

**Author's Note:**

> L'auteure n'est pas sponsorisée par la marque Curly :p


End file.
